


不谈生意只谈情

by Inkbottle1085



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbottle1085/pseuds/Inkbottle1085
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 10





	不谈生意只谈情

1  
王一博是在酒吧的卫生间门口被他撞到的。刚推开卫生间的门，一个人结结实实地撞到怀里来。清甜的茉莉花香冲进鼻腔，怀里的人像八爪鱼一样勾住王一博的脖子，口中发出的呻吟声夹杂着哭腔。一个发情的omega。  
要不是看到这人精巧的五官，王一博大概会一把推开他。怀里的这个人长得确实好看，淡粉色的唇瓣，高挺的鼻梁，因为发情而哭得有些发红的眼睛，让人看了不禁想好好疼爱一番。王一博揽住他，进了卫生间最里面的隔间。  
被发情折磨的omega难耐地扭动着自己的腰身，将自己的身体不停往alpha手中送去。王一博吻住他的唇瓣，伸手向他的股间探去，滑腻的液体流了他一手。  
“要......要......”  
被吻住的Omega口中发出含糊不清的音节。原始的欲望灼烧着他的大脑。  
王一博释放出身上麝香味道的信息素，alpha的信息素给了omega很好的抚慰。Omega将头埋在王一博的脖颈里，如饥似渴地吸入着他身上的麝香味道。又将颈后发烫的腺体向alpha口中送去，王一博吻上他颈后那块发烫的软肉。  
“啊......”  
腺体被亲吻，omega被刺激得全身发抖，大颗大颗的泪水从眼角滑落。

Omega的腺体是身上最为隐私的部位，被人触碰腺体，意味着允许这个人对自己为所欲为。

Omega的双腿夹住王一博的大手，细白嫩滑的腿间细肉蹭在附有薄茧的大手上，这样似乎还是没办法缓解内里的空虚。  
“进......快进来......”  
王一博在细滑软嫩的臀肉上使劲捏了两下，omega的臀肉天生柔软，握在手里像一颗饱含汁水的嫩桃。两根修长的手指破开股缝，朝着内里的小口探去。软糯潮湿的小穴咬住伸进来的指节，肠壁蠕动着将手指向更深处吞去。   
“快......快一点......”   
身前的omega疯狂地扭动着胯部，想把指节吃得更深。王一博轻笑一声，把手指从他体内抽出，下一秒又使劲地擦着敏感点向更深处捅去。  
卫生间里充斥着清甜的茉莉花味道，信息素的勾引使得王一博的情欲像潮水一样漫了上来。眼前的发情的人好像磨人的精怪。王一博解开腰带，打算好好惩治一下面前这个不断勾引他的omega.

“肖老板，肖老板。”  
外面变得吵闹起来，寻人的声音由远及近。  
王一博扳起他的下巴，看着他那张染上情欲的好看的脸。  
“你是肖战？”  
怀里的人还有些神志不清，轻轻“嗯”了一下，似乎是对这个名字作出了回应。  
王一博的性欲被浇灭了大半，他扣好刚解开的腰带，又帮面前的omega把衣服整理好。面前的人对于戛然而止的情事极其不满，他伸手过来解王一博的衬衫，被王一博抓着两只手腕提出了隔间。  
王一博扶着他，把他交到外面寻他的人手上。然后理了理被抓得褶皱的衣服，身下的小兄弟还有些微挺，王一博把衬衫往下扥了扥。  
还真是扫兴呢，本以为碰上了个绝色的omega, 没想到他竟然是肖战。肖老板恐怕不是自己能招惹的了的。可是谁能想到这位大名鼎鼎的肖老板，竟然是个omega。

2  
万国大酒店的宴客厅坐满了有头有脸的商业人士，王氏集团的老总包下了整个宴会厅，今晚他要在此宣布继承人。  
其实不用宣布大家也是心知肚明的。王老板有两个儿子，大儿子王向空从小便机智过人，极富商业头脑，现在年纪虽轻，却早已成为王老板的左膀右臂，在加上有他母亲王夫人的帮衬，王向空成为继承人可谓是毫无悬念。  
而二儿子王一博，是十几岁的时候才被接到王老板身边的，他就是那个传说中的王老板的私生子。王一博上大学以后才开始接触自家企业，人脉和专业知识和哥哥相比自然是差了一大截。父亲只把名下一家很小的公司交给了他。商场上的人惯会拜高踩低，为了讨好王老板和王老板未来的继承人，大把大把的合同全都签到王向空的公司去。外面的人虽也尊称他一声“小王总”，但他自己心里清楚，在别人眼里，他不过是个不受宠又不懂做生意的门外汉。  
台上跟自己年岁差不多的男人欣然接受着父亲的赞许和众人的掌声。王一博仰头把一杯香槟灌进肚子里。这么多年来他早已经习惯了。他站起身来，想出门透透气，还未走到门口，一个高瘦的背影从面前划过。熟悉的身影让王一博想起那天清甜的茉莉花味道，是情欲的味道。王一博鬼迷心窍地跟了上去。  
那人走出宴会厅，拐进客房区，走进了走廊尽头的那间房。王一博紧跟上去，发现房门虚掩着并未关严。他推开门，屋里的男人刚脱下西服外套，正在揭去后颈上用于掩盖信息素气味的透明贴纸。  
“你来了。”  
看到王一博进来，他并不惊讶，浓郁的茉莉花味随着撕扯的动作在室内扩散开来。  
“我叫肖战。”   
男人习惯性地伸出右手递过去，摆出了一个十分官方的握手姿势。  
“我知道。”王一博并没有握住那只手，想起上次见面的情景，王一博又加了一句，“听说过”。  
男人收回右手，脸上并未瞧出半点尴尬。他嘴角上扬，露出一个漂亮的笑，“我以为像你这样对做生意并不感兴趣的人，是不会知道我的。”

肖战，战羡集团公司老板，手握多家公司股份，人脉广，资源多，更是谈生意的一把好手。

“你很有名，”王一博看着那双勾人的眼睛，“我生意是做得不好，现在还在学。”

肖战突然凑了过来，湿润潮热的气息打在王一博的耳垂上，“我们做个交易怎么样，生意场上的事儿我教你，”肖战的后颈凑得极近，甘甜的信香钻入王一博的鼻腔，这对于alpha来说简直是赤裸裸地勾引，“我的体质你也看到了，每月一次的发情使我没办法常常出现在人前，我需要alpha信息素的安抚，”肖战用舌尖在王一博的耳垂上轻轻舔了一下，“只一点，不许永久标记。”浓烈的麝香味道喷涌而出，王一博一刻也忍受不了了，alpha原始的征服欲充斥着大脑。他把肖战推倒在床上，然后俯身压上去。  
“小王总这里看起来还真是吓人呢，”肖战用膝盖轻顶了一下王一博胯下鼓起的大包，“上次没吃到，这次可不能让你跑了。”  
王一博两三下褪去两人的衣服，肖战的股间早已流出湿润的液体，臀下的床单已经被沾湿了一大片。王一博掏出早已挺立的性器，就着肖战股间湿滑的液体，直接把性器捅了进去。  
“啊......慢点......”  
肖战的脖颈向后仰去，露出脆弱的喉结，小小的精致的一颗，让人有种想刁在齿间厮磨的冲动。似是被尺寸惊人的阳物吓坏了一般，肖战的手指崩溃地抓着身下的床单，唇间露出细碎的呻吟声，内里却分泌出更多汁水，紧致的后穴紧紧缠住侵入的柱身。平日里极少被触碰的嫩白细腻的腿根此刻被一只大手揉捏着。肖战随着不断挺进的动作扭动着腰身，似是在配合又似是受不住这一下下的大力顶弄而想要逃脱，分泌出的湿润粘稠的液体浇在王一博的茎头上，又被肏得从交合处流了出来。本就是爱出汗的体质，此刻的肖战浑身都覆盖着一层细密的汗水，那双平日里像附着一层泪膜似的眼睛此刻已经被肏得失了神。  
王一博循着记忆，将阳物向敏感的那一点上捅去。茎头触上肠壁上的那块软肉，肖战竟挣出几分力气向前蹿去，“啊，哪里......太刺激了......”王一博捞着他的腰，把人又捞回到身下，一双大手将双腿掰得更开。面前的omega实在是太诱人了，刚哭过的眼睛泛着红，粉红色的小嘴无意识地张着，就连呻吟声听起来也绵软甜腻，像是在撒娇。涨得发硬的阴茎再次捅进肠道，下一秒又被抽出，只留一个茎头在里面，王一博抚上肖战胸前的那粒凸起，两只指头在那颗小肉粒上细细摩挲着，过电似的快感涌进肖战的大脑。王一博捏起他的下巴，压迫感十足地看着他，“肖老板对我还满意吗？”下一瞬，滚烫的阳具抵着敏感点狠狠地捅了进去。  
“唔......”  
肖战的腰身被肏得弓了起来，双眼猛然睁大，就连脚背也崩了起来，淡粉色的脚趾无力地抠住床单。年轻的alpha仿佛有用不完的体力，似是嫌进入的还不够深，王一博将肖战翻转过来，让他跪趴在床上，鼻尖蹭上后颈发烫的腺体，勾人情欲的茉莉花味道冲进鼻腔。肖战的双腿抖着，后穴却像是受不了这突然的空虚，他晃着腰将嫩白的臀肉向王一博胯下送去。  
“看来肖老板还挺喜欢我。”  
王一博捏住那两团手感极佳的软肉，将软肉向两旁推去露出内里的小缝。小缝似是被肏开了一般，无法完全合上，晶莹的液体不断从里面流出来。王一博挺起腰，一插到底。身下的伐挞一刻不停，颈后敏感的腺体又被人刁在唇间细细亲吻。未经抚慰的性器，竟被刺激得直接射了出来。高潮的刺激使得后穴痉挛似的绞紧，王一博狠狠地冲刺了数十下，尽数释放在肖战体内。  
浓烈的麝香味道把肖战环绕起来，他靠在王一博怀里，不知餍足地闻着alpha的信香。与刚进来时见到的肖战不同，此刻怀里的人脸上满是被肏到餍足的神色。潮红色的小脸上两只被水洗过的眼睛一动不动地盯着自己，竟给人一种天真的感觉。

3  
王一博坐在皮椅上看着外面乌云密布的天。此刻的天气就和他的心情一样。  
公司谈了一个月的单子黄了，客户忽然另投别家，更为郁闷的是截胡的人还是自己那个同父异母的哥哥。王一博苦笑了一下，也是，自己的茅草公司怎么比得上王向空的金字招牌。  
桌上的手机不合时宜地震动了起来，肖战的名字从屏幕上跳出来。  
王一博接起手机，话筒那头的声音听起来虽是干练的，但传到王一博耳朵里还是变成了撩人的小勾子：“下午李总的新公司剪彩，这是个认识人的好机会，你记得过来。”挂了电话，王一博想象着那人穿得西服笔挺的样子，茉莉花香仿佛萦绕在鼻尖。怪了，王一博心里想，自己也不是没谈过恋爱，怎么肖战像是给自己下了蛊，现在就连喝茉莉花茶都能硬起来。

下午王一博准时到了剪彩地点，他站在会场角落里，听着身边人假情假意的寒暄，还真是令人作呕，他边想边又端起一杯红酒，耳边突然传来一声轻笑，“还没见过有人在种场合只顾着自己喝酒的。”  
王一博转过头来，看见肖战和秘书站在他身后。秘书伸手将肖战身上披着的外套拿下，又把手中拿着的一杯红酒递给肖战。  
“这地方没意思，我和他们也说不......”  
王一博的话还没说完，边上一位戴着金框眼镜的男人过来和肖战握手，“肖总好久不见啊，我记得你一般都不来这种场合的，今天好不容易见到你了，咱们一会儿可得好好聊聊。”  
“赵总，”肖战脸上堆出一个无懈可击的完美笑容，“好久不见，您红光满面的，最近不错啊？这是小王总，我一会儿跟他聊完了就过去找您。”  
男子扭过头来看着王一博，“哎呦小王总啊，你哥哥在那边呢，我刚跟他打完招呼。”  
王一博实在不知道接什么话，只勉强地笑了笑。那男子和肖战又聊了两句，便往旁边去了。  
“噗，”肖战看着王一博那副勉强的样子笑出了声来，他向王一博耳边凑去，压低了声音，“我说，你刚才那副样子，和在床上的时候，简直是两个人。”  
王一博面无表情地看着他，面上一副无话可说的样子，心里却忍不住想把这个嘲笑自己的omega就地正法，恨不得立马把他压在身下，操弄得说不出话来才好。  
肖战挑了挑眉，“别像木头似的站着了，跟我走吧，带你去多认识些人。”

4  
勉强营业了一晚上，王一博躺在肖战开的房间里，看着肖战翻箱倒柜地找东西。  
“你找什么呢？”  
“抑制剂。今天在外面待得太久了，会场人又多，各种味道熏的我头疼。”  
肖战是指信息素的味道，有些alpha的信息素味道并没有隐藏得很好，肖战鼻子又很灵，信息素闻多了自然觉得不舒服。  
“我在这儿你找什么抑制剂。”  
“还是打点抑制剂保险，要不然万一发情的话情潮太浓烈，临时标记解决不了就麻烦了。”

肖战扶着王一博的阴茎，自己坐了上去。进入的快感使两个人同时发出一声轻叹。omega的肠壁紧紧吸吮着插入其中的阳具，层层紧致的软肉缴得王一博头皮发麻，他托着肖战的屁股使劲地向上顶弄了起来。  
“吴老的......名片......你拿了吗？”身上被顶得摇摇晃晃的人突然断断续续地说，“你......可能用......得上......”  
“拿了，”王一博把肖战从自己身上抱下来，转而又把他压在身下，“肖老板这种时候还这么不专心，是我不够厉害吗？”说着他握住肖战的一只脚踝，把一条腿向上折去，性器再次捅开温润的肠道，向更深处进发。

昨晚一直折腾到后半夜两个人才胡乱睡去，一大早王一博的手机又响了起来，王一博拿起手机看了一眼身边还睡着的人，迷迷瞪瞪地跑到客厅去接电话。电话是王一博的秘书打过来的，她说公司来了一笔大单子，就是数额太大，下面的厂子不一定做的了，价格也还没谈妥，一切还得等王一博回去拿主意。  
王一博挂了电话，回屋里去穿衣服，肖战大概还是被自己吵醒了，正支起半个身子眯起眼来看他，“怎么，这么快就有生意了。”肖战的半个肩膀露在被子外面，脖子上和肩膀上的吻痕红得有些刺眼。  
“嗯，托肖老板的福。”王一博边穿裤子边把脸别过去，肖战的这幅样子让王一博晨勃的小兄弟很不好受。

王一博叫了辆车。他走到酒店一层的时候看到面包房里摆着刚烤出来的酥皮果酱小面包，他买了几个，请酒店的服务生帮忙送到客房里去。然后自己出门坐上了车，匆忙赶去公司。

5  
王一博刚一回到公司，秘书告诉他晚上吴老约了他吃饭，估计主要是想谈谈这次合作。王一博揉了揉太阳穴，能接这么大的单子当然是极好的，更何况还是与吴老的公司合作。这一单如果做下来，好的话没准可以和吴老来个长期合作，就算没有长期合作，这一个单子也算是为自己公司宣传了——毕竟和吴老那样的大公司都合作过，口碑和知名度应该能上升一个档次，就算是现在让点利润也是划得来的。但是单子要的数量，自己的厂子估计吃不消。  
王一博正头疼的时候，肖战的电话突然打进来。  
“怎么样，小王总的生意做成了吗？”肖战的声音听起来很轻松，语气还有些调皮。  
王一博却完全没有心情开玩笑，他实话实说道：“怕是做不成了，在约定时间内我的厂子出不了这么多货。”  
“你差多少？”   
“订单量基本是平时的三倍了。”  
肖战似乎思考了一下，“这样，我可以帮你出一半的货，我只要你三成利润，剩下的你让工厂加加班。”  
王一博一听，这主意靠谱，但是这样肖战似乎有些吃亏。还没来得及回话，肖战又说道：“你去谈生意的话别摆着一张生人勿近的冷脸，装也装得热情些。”  
“肖战，你这样帮我好像有些吃亏。”王一博还是没忍住，坦诚地直接说出了这句话。  
“哈哈哈，”肖战突然笑了起来，“没事，我全当在教徒弟了。”  
“还有一点，”肖战继续说道，“商务谈判中永远不存在退让二字，他要是想要更低的价格，让他用更长的合作来交换。”

晚上的谈判很顺利，王一博虽然一向不喜欢这种虚情假意的饭局——一群人面儿上看着和和气气，私下却为了各自的利益互相算计。但是这次却还是听了肖战的话全程尽量笑脸相陪，整个饭局吃下来腮帮子都要石化了，好在拿下了吴老，利润虽然不高，却换来了长期合作的机会。

送走了吴老，王一博兴奋地给肖战打电话：“肖老板，生意谈成了，你在哪儿，我是不是应该好好谢谢你。”  
“我在和客户吃饭，一会儿把地址发给你。”  
两分钟之后，王一博收到了酒店地址，还有一个房间号码。

王一博走进酒店大堂的时候，正巧看到肖战把人送出来。那个满脸油腻的中年男人好像是喝高了，肖战把他扶上出租车的时候，王一博看到那个男人的手在肖战腰上摸了一把。  
送走男人，肖战扥了扥自己的西服，又使劲在上面掸了两下，转过身就看见王一博站在那儿看着自己。

“肖老板好喜欢和人约在酒店谈生意啊。”王一博在电梯里抚上肖战的耳垂，那块软肉在手指的摩挲下变得有些发红。  
肖战似笑非笑地看着他，“是啊，谈完我就能回房间休息了，多好。我一个omega, 不仅要装成alpha，还要在alpha的圈子里站稳脚跟，我容易嘛。”  
王一博朝着发红的耳垂轻轻呼了一口气，湿热的哈气打在敏感的耳朵上，肖战只觉得自己有些腿软。王一博看着他有些潮红的脸，眼睛里显露出alpha独有的占有欲。  
“就算他们不知道你是omega, 你在他们眼里也一样迷人啊。”

肖战一进门就把自己的西服脱下来挂好，又去卫生间里冲了个澡，穿着浴袍出来的时候王一博刚开了一瓶香槟。  
淡黄色的液体泛着泡沫盛在高脚杯里。王一博递了一杯给肖战，肖战拿起来直接倒进了垃圾桶里。

“酒精会让我发情。”  
“上次剪彩，你不是也喝酒了吗？”  
“秘书递给我的只不过是看着很像红酒的葡萄汁。”  
“肖老板不喝是不给我面子了。”王一博坐在沙发上似笑非笑地看着他，麝香的味道在空气中渐渐变得明显起来。  
肖战拿起桌上王一博的酒杯，朱唇轻启，含了一口酒在嘴里，他跨坐在王一博的身上，捏住王一博的下巴，把嘴里的酒渡了一小口过去。王一博按住他的后脑，就着渡酒的动作猛地吻了上去。  
肖战是跨坐在王一博身上的，亲吻的时候比王一博高出一个头。他被王一博的动作吓了一跳，此刻正紧紧搂着王一博扬起的脖颈。撬唇而入的舌头带有十足的侵略性而又灵巧异常，它在口腔内拼命搜刮着肖战的气息。大概是酒精起了作用，茉莉花的味道逐渐变得浓烈。肖战似是被亲的有些喘不过气来，他的呼吸变得急促，喉咙里时不时发出几声黏腻的呻吟。刚饮过酒，口腔内还留有浓烈的酒精味道，王一博感觉自己好像是在亲吻一朵微醺的茉莉花。  
肖战拉开王一博的裤子，滚烫胀大的一根马上弹了出来。肖战被alpha浓烈的信息素环绕，内里的每一寸都空虚的沸腾起来，他要浓厚的麝香味道深入自己体内，与自己的每一个细胞结合。肖战扶着王一博滚烫的器物，支起腰向下坐去。王一博却突然托住他的屁股，意味不明地看着他。  
“你谈生意的时候，和多少人做过？”  
“没......没有......”肖战难耐地扭动着腰肢，内里分泌的汁液已经沾湿了王一博的性器。  
“嗯？是吗？”王一博却不打算放过他，骨节分明的大手用力地揉捏着手上的臀瓣。  
“我不和......生意场上的人......发生关系......”肖战的声音几乎要变成低低的抽泣，再多一分钟他的理智就要崩溃。  
“那我呢？”  
肖战搂着他的脖子，讨好地亲吻他的唇瓣，“你......除外，你是我......徒弟。”  
王一博放开手，肖战一下子坐了下去，满足地把性器连根埋进身体里。王一博扶住肖战的胯骨，狠狠地向上顶去，这个姿势虽不太好发力，但阴茎却可以在对方身体里捅得很深。发情的omega已经完全失去了理智，他扭动着臀部配合着alpha粗暴的动作，此刻他只想被一次次狠狠地贯穿。未经抚慰的前端滴出黏腻的液体，肖战刚想握住自己的阴茎上下撸动一番，王一博扯过他的手翻了个身，把肖战仰面压在了沙发上。双手被扣在头顶，体内的肉棒一刻不停地向前列腺敏感的那一点刺去。肖战觉得自己被肏得快要疯掉。那个在生意场上愣头愣脑的小男孩，到了床上简直变成了要吃人的野兽。到底是个alpha, 骨子里带的占有欲和控制欲在床上表现到了极致。

6  
一周以后，王一博和肖战一同坐在向南飞的飞机上。

据肖战说，投资林地马上要成为大热的趋势，在这股热潮起来之前下手才是绝佳的时机。王一博的小作坊正需要资金，趁价低的时候入手一块林地，价高了再转手卖出去，再好不过的投资方法。肖战已经看好了两块林地，这两天拉着王一博一起去实地考察。  
两个人走出机场，天色已经暗了下来，肖战提前订好的接机的车已经停在机场外面等他们了。旅途劳顿，肖战一上身车就靠着王一博的肩膀浅浅地睡了起来。车子在乡野小路上狂奔，肖战的身体随着车身摇晃，王一博伸手将他往怀里搂了搂。怀里的男人穿得没有平时正式，肖战穿着偏运动的服装，此刻看起来就像是个刚出大学校门的大男孩。带着青草气味的风从半开的车窗里飘进来，王一博听着耳旁规律的呼吸声，生出了一种小情侣外出郊游的感觉。  
车子驶进村落，在一家农户前面停下，农户的旁边立了个牌子，牌子上歪歪扭扭地写着“农家乐”三个字。王一博轻轻推了推肖战的肩膀，告诉他到地方了。

白天旅途颠簸，下了飞机又坐了那么久的车，omega虚弱的身体早已承受不住。简单吃过晚饭，肖战便上床钻到了被子里，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
乡下无聊，王一博在田埂里站了一会，便回来看肖战。肖战侧身睡着，洁白光滑的脖颈露在外面，身上的被子随着呼吸的频率向上起伏着。这张脸还是这样好看，王一博忍不住低下头去吻他高挺的鼻梁，熟睡着的人似乎被打扰到了，眼睫毛不安地颤了颤。全无往日的精明干练，此刻的肖战可爱的像只任人抱的小兔子。王一博吻过他的侧脸，又着迷似的吻上他的后颈。后颈上的那块软肉触感极佳，王一博用鼻尖细细蹭着，又用嘴唇在上面摩擦。这样似乎还是不够，王一博伸出舌头，在那块敏感的软肉上打着圈，直到那处被舔的发烫，身前的人不受控制地抖了一下，又软绵绵地推他，“王一博，你是人吗，我都快累死了。”王一博看着他只睁开一条缝隙的眼睛，觉得好笑，“肖老板不想这样吗，不想这样的话当初为什么只定了一间房。”说罢王一博钻进被子里，肖战的体温把被子里焐得热热的。清甜的茉莉花香像触手一样勾着王一博，“肖战，你真香。”  
王一博用坚挺的胯部蹭着肖战的股缝，没一会儿股缝里的小口便湿哒哒地流出水来。王一博腰身一挺，欲根全部没进肖战身体里。  
“唔......”  
肖战被顶得浑身一哆嗦，转过头来瞪着王一博。王一博看着他怒嗔的眼睛，笑眯眯地说：“我就放在里面，我不动。”  
“鬼才信你。”  
肖战翻身起来跨坐在王一博身上，涨挺的阳具再一次没入湿滑的肠道内。王一博找准角度，次次都深入着向肖战敏感的前列腺上顶去。  
“啊......那里......”  
肖战崩溃地向后扬起脖颈，双腿紧紧夹在王一博腰侧，口中发出失控的呻吟声。  
王一博心里顾忌着这屋子隔音不好，肖战叫得这么好听恐让别人听见了。他把肖战从自己身上抱下来，又把他侧身压在床上，抬起一条腿从身后进入。一只手在肖战口中搅着，把含糊不清的呻吟声又堵回肖战嘴里，另一只手握住肖战的阴茎，技巧性地套弄着。身下加快了速度，性器狠狠地磨着内里那块敏感的软肉。没过一会儿肖战身前身后同时达到高潮，经历过高潮的身子颤抖着软了下来，王一博又快速冲刺了十几下，尽数射进了肖战湿润的肠道里。

两人第二天睡到中午才醒，约好了下午才去看林地，时间倒也富裕，洗过澡之后，两个人悠闲地坐在大家共用的客厅里吃起午饭来。  
农家乐的老板娘有个十几岁的女儿，中午从学校跑回家来吃午饭。还未分化的小孩对男女之事总是格外好奇，她边吃边盯着他俩看。肖战夹了块肉放在小姑娘的碗里，小姑娘看着眼前这个好看又温柔的大哥哥，好奇地问了句“你们是情侣吗？”  
肖战一时不知该怎样回答，只感觉有只手勾住了自己的肩膀，然后他看见王一博嘴边露出两个小括弧，探过头对女孩说了句“我们当然是啊。”  
“那你们谁是alpha,谁是omega？”听到肯定的答案，女孩似乎更来了兴趣。还未分化的女孩闻不出信息素的味道，她好奇地打量着眼前的两个人，又抛出了一个问题。  
王一博听到这个问题来了精神，他清了清嗓子又冲着女孩挑了挑眉，“你说呢？”  
女孩认真地想了想，然后指着肖战对王一博说：“他肯定是你的alpha。”  
王一博口中的饭菜差点没喷出来，“你是怎么看出他是alpha的？”  
“你长得又白又小，肯定是个听话的omega。”女孩说完把最后一口饭扒拉进嘴里，然后背起地上的书包，跑出门去了。  
“小......”王一博似乎还没回过神来，肖战在一旁捂着肚子笑了一会儿，然后搭上王一博的肩膀，“走吧，我又小又乖的omega。”

7  
林地看得很满意，王一博和肖战很速度地拍了板，每人认了一块。回来之后没多久，林地的热度就炒了起来，价格也翻了上去。和肖战的厂子合作着，吴老的订单也进行得很顺利。王一博最近人逢喜事，好像连父亲对自己的态度也好了些。今早他接到了父亲打来的电话，说是晚上定了万国大酒店的包间，要他过来一家人一起吃顿饭。

路上堵车，王一博到的晚了些，还没进包厢就看到肖战和王向空在大堂站着说话。两人谈的什么听不清，但是肖战笑得很好看。肖战的嘴角上扬，唇边现出两个可爱的小窝，笑盈盈的眼睛比头顶的水晶灯还亮。这样好看的笑竟让别人看了去，王一博占有欲大起，心里腾起一股无名的火气来。  
王一博在大堂坐下，一面佯装看手机一面观察这两个人。两人没说两句，王向空往包间走去，肖战也在大堂里坐了下来，看样子像是在等人。

“你怎么也在这儿？”王一博走到肖战旁边问他，语气听起来有些不悦。  
“巧了，我今天也约了客户在这儿。”肖战正在看手机，并未抬起头来。  
“你刚才笑了？”  
“嗯？”肖战被这没头没尾的一句话问得有些发蒙。  
“你冲王向空笑了。”  
肖战的视线从手机屏幕移到王一博脸上，王一博看起来气鼓鼓的，生气的理由让肖战觉得有些好笑，“我还不能笑了。”

王一博这顿饭吃得心不在焉的，一想到肖战就坐在外面和别人谈生意，王一博好像变成了个坐不住的小孩子，心早飘到外面去了。  
好不容易吃完了这顿饭，王一博推说自己还有事，送走了爸爸、继母还有王向空，王一博回到酒店大堂又坐了下来。  
王一博的位子在肖战的斜后方，他看着肖战对面的男人一个劲儿地劝肖战喝酒，本来是谈论生意，男人却总把话题绕到肖战身上。王一博双手攥拳，心里想着他要是敢碰肖战自己就让他尝尝拳头的滋味。  
肖战那边终于要谈完了。肖战站起身来，对面的男人却说自己喝醉了站不起来，伸着手要肖战过去扶他。  
王一博压着火走过去把男人从座位上扶起来，然后半推半扛地把男人带出酒店，伸手拦了辆出租车，直接就把肩上的人塞进了车里。那男人不认得他，被推上出租车的时候，男人还在问“你是谁啊，哪儿冒出来的”。王一博撂下一句“你管不着”，然后狠狠地关上了车门。  
王一博一回头，肖战正笑着看他。  
“哪儿用得着这样，这种情况我碰见的多了。”肖战说着冲司机招了招手，自己的司机把车开了过来。  
“今天不行，我改天给你打电话。”肖战说着上了车。  
“肖战，你要去哪儿？”王一博扒着肖战还未来得及关上的车门，探着头问他。  
“还有事儿没忙完，我要回公司。”  
“公司好啊，”王一博也挤进车里来，“我还没参观过肖老板公司呢。”  
肖战拗不过他，只说一会儿不要给自己捣乱，便让司机开了车。

肖战的办公室很大，一进去便看到一张巨大的办公桌，桌上有两台电脑，还摆着一些文件。办公室的另一边有两张沙发，皮质的面料，坐起来应该很舒服。  
一进屋肖战便坐在电脑前自顾自地忙起工作来。想起刚才的事，王一博还有些生气，他躺在沙发上，不敢去打扰肖战，只能自己无聊地玩起手机来。安静的室内只有敲击键盘的声音，王一博躺得舒服，没一会儿就闭上眼睡了过去。  
浓郁的茉莉花气味席卷鼻腔，躺着的男人似是被气味搅扰到，不安地动了动眼皮。没一会儿那气味变得更浓更甜，透过鼻腔，直接向大脑里钻去，唤醒着人类最原始的欲望。  
王一博从沙发上坐起，看到肖战正坐在办公桌后面揉着自己的太阳穴。  
看到王一博坐起来了，肖战嘴角上扬露出一个十分迷人的笑，他对着王一博挑了一下眉，嘴边轻轻的吐出两个字：  
“做吗？”

王一博的性欲已经被完全挑起，麝香的气味散出，渐渐弥漫了整个房间。似是被alpha的信息素刺激到了，肖战只觉得内心更加渴求，黏腻的液体不受控制地从体内流出，肖战脱下自己的西装露出里面的白色衬衣，王一博早已克制不住，桌上的文件被胡乱推到一边，王一博把肖战按到办公桌上，两三下扯开了肖战的衬衣，白嫩的胸膛马上露了出来。胸膛上的两粒凸起由于暴露在空气中渐渐变得挺立。王一博脱下肖战的西裤，手指隔着最后一层布料玩弄着肖战的小穴。小穴里馋哒哒地渗出更多液体，两条细长的腿勾上王一博的腰，肖战扭着下身，要王一博快点进来。  
王一博觉得沉溺在情欲里的肖战更加好看，那张动人的脸在渴求自己的时候变得格外迷人。肖战扭着自己单薄的腰肢，配合着王一博的撞击，每一次的顶弄都给空虚的后穴带来巨大的满足感。  
“喜欢吗？”  
王一博抚上肖战胸前的两粒凸起，指肚不停抚过敏感的奶缝。  
听到问话，肖战失神的双眼聚焦起来，他摩挲着王一博紧实的腹肌，脸上绽出一个好看的笑，“喜......喜欢。”  
王一博见了这笑变得有些恼火，他加紧了顶弄的速度，肖战被肏得拱起了脊背。  
“你是不是对谁都这样笑？”  
王一博的眼底翻涌起怒色来，身下的阳具在肖战身体里画着圈儿地搅弄，肖战未出口的话都变成了好听的呻吟。这样似乎还不够，王一博把肖战放到座椅上，双手把着肖战的胯骨，从身后再次进入，一下比一下更狠的深入像是要把肖战狠狠钉在自己的性器上。这次的性事进行的格外粗暴，王一博发狠地肏弄着身下的人，肖战叫得喉咙发哑，胯骨上全是青红的手印。

事后的两个人蜷在并不宽敞的办公椅上。肖战出了一身的汗，全身像被水浸一般。王一博把他抱在怀里，让肖战毛茸茸的脑袋紧贴着自己胸口。  
“累吗？”  
“累啊。”  
王一博伸手去帮肖战揉腰。手指从敞开的衬衣下摆里伸进去，修长的指节抚上腰侧的肌肤，肖战虽瘦，腰侧却能捏出些软肉来。王一博似是揉到了腰间怕痒的软肉上，肖战在他怀里一抖，边笑边使劲儿推他的手。  
“不是这个累。”  
王一博以为他还是头疼，又伸手去按肖战的太阳穴。肖战笑着把他的手推开，指着桌上的一大堆文件。  
“是那些客户烦人，每天搞得我心累。”  
王一博想起那些人看肖战的眼神，一个个不怀好意像是想把肖战拆吃入腹。  
“累就别做了，以后我养你。”  
肖战抬起头来看他，王一博的脸蛋鼓鼓的不知道在气些什么。肖战看着他这幅样子觉得好笑，蹭过去用自己的嘴唇贴上王一博滚烫的的双唇。  
“你养我我不得饿死了。”

8  
王一博正坐在会议室里参加着公司一周一次的例会。其实自己的公司原来是没有开例会的习惯的，还是听了肖战的话，现在每周也搞起例会来。  
桌上的手机屏幕亮起，一条微信消息弹了出来：  
今天是发情期。晚上八点来接我。  
下面是一个餐厅地址。

晚上八点，王一博开着车准时等在餐厅外面，过了一刻钟他看到肖战和一个很面熟的男人从餐厅里走了出来。肖战把男人送走后，拉开车门坐到了王一博的副驾驶上。

“那是王向空的人？”  
肖战一上车王一博就忍不住问道。他记得王向空谈生意时好像总是带着那个男人。  
“嗯。”  
肖战看起来不太舒服，他闭着眼手指不断按压着自己的太阳穴。  
“你什么时候和王向空走的那么近了？”  
“我在和他谈生意。商场上又没有永远的敌人，有利可图一起挣钱罢了。”  
王一博有些不悦，眼神里的醋意翻江倒海。“去哪里？”他压着声音问肖战。  
“去你家。”

车子开了没一会儿，肖战觉得体内的燥热逐渐浮了上来，心跳快得像打鼓，阵阵的空虚感从身体里袭来。  
“要开始了......”  
肖战觉得内里涌出了大量液体，黏腻的体液浸湿了裤子和座椅，他难耐地蹭着自己的双腿，后穴的空虚感却得不到一点满足。沾满体液的内裤湿哒哒地贴着自己的后穴。肖战抠着身前系的安全带，挺立的乳尖被粗糙的布料蹭得发疼。  
“一博......要......”  
出口的话语变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。王一博开着车也很不好受，omega浓烈的信息素味道勾的他下体充血。好在是夜晚，路上的车并不多。王一博飞快地把车开进小区，停在了一个偏僻的地方。副驾驶上的人早已失去了神志，他扯开自己的衬衫，一只手正揉捏着自己挺立的乳尖。  
王一博看到这幅情景早已把持不住。他把肖战放到后排座位上，自己也钻进后排，准备就在这儿解决了这个发情的omega。  
王一博正在扯自己的腰带，肖战却比他脱得更快。肖战早已把自己脱得精光，他趴在后座上，把自己浑圆饱满的臀部高高翘起。王一博掰开他的臀缝，腰身一挺，就着肖战的体液把整个阴茎捅到了肖战身体里。两个一米八的大个子挤在窄小的轿车后排，淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞声充斥在整个轿车里。王一博半跪在座椅上，双手箍住肖战的腰，一次次地往肖战的敏感点上撞去。肖战白嫩的肉体在漆黑的轿车里好像发着光。王一博顺着肖站的脊椎一路向上吻去，脊椎的尽头是那块发着香的软肉。王一博着迷似的舔弄着这块软肉，身下的阴茎向更深处捅去。  
茎头好像触到了一个无比柔软的小口，更多的汁水从小口里流出，直接浇在滚烫的茎头上。王一博弓着身向小口里捅去，更为紧致的肠壁包裹住硕大的阳具，王一博被箍得差点泄了出来。  
身下的人抖成了筛子，双腿趴也趴不住，嘴上一直迷迷糊糊地喊着“不要”。  
王一博知道自己捅进了omega最为敏感的生殖腔，生殖腔在发情的时候会自己打开，只要精液在腔内成结，再用牙齿咬破腺体，向其中注入自己的信息素，标记就完成了。标记意味着这个omega将永远只属于标记了自己的这个alpha。

肖战将永远只属于自己。

王一博用牙齿咬住后颈那块软肉，下身在omega敏感的生殖腔内大力抽插。  
身下的omega剧烈的颤抖了起来，他预感到接下来要发生什么。  
“不要......”  
肖战突然推开王一博向前挣去，这力发的突然，王一博直接撞上了背后的车门。

“你......你不愿意？”

肖战哆嗦着蜷缩在座椅上，一只手覆住后颈发烫的腺体，另一只手捂住自己的小腹。眼泪无意识地从眼角滑落，泪滴掉在蜷缩着的大腿上，打湿了他白滑细嫩的皮肤。王一博看着他这幅样子只觉得心里钝钝地痛起来。  
“我知道了。”  
王一博把肖战抱起来，掰开肖战的臀瓣把欲根轻轻地埋进去。肖战的脑袋扎在王一博的脖颈里，内里不受控制地收缩着，刚被进入过的宫口脆弱地颤抖着。王一博克制着自己的欲望，他捧起肖战的脸，吻上肖战湿润的眼睛，手掌抚摸着肖战瘦削的脊背。甘甜的茉莉花香一阵一阵地袭来，王一博艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“你别怕，我不进去了。”  
王一博的欲根在肖战身体里缓缓地动了两下，他吮住肖战胸前的凸起，灵巧的舌头不断刺激着已经挺立起来的肉粒。  
“啊......”  
肖战忍不住叫出声来，胸前敏感的地方被人含在口中不断吮吸，内里的汁水不受控制地流了出来，肖战放松了紧绷着的腰线，自己扭着臀在阳具上套弄起来。  
王一博见他不再害怕便开始发力，顶弄的速度越来越快，有几次眼瞧着肖战的脑袋就快要碰上车顶，王一博按着他的后颈把他按在怀里，一只手握住肖战的阴茎，随着顶弄的速度撸动起来。身前身后同时受到强烈刺激，肖战没一会儿便泄了身。散发着勾人信息素的腺体近在唇边，王一博偏过头去一口咬住肖战肩膀，使劲插弄了数十下后尽数释放在肖战体内。  
发情过后的omega被折腾的筋疲力尽，他靠在王一博肩上沉沉地睡了过去。王一博用车上的纸巾简单擦了擦两人的下体，他用衣服把肖战裹好，又把肖战抱上楼去。

“原来是我自作多情，”王一博自嘲地想，“从头到尾我只不过是他的抑制剂。”

9  
那天以后王一博很久都没联系肖战。那天车上的行为，让王一博觉得是自己破坏了和肖战最初的约定。他更不愿意回想那天肖战拒绝被标记时的表情，那张流泪的脸一直在他脑海里挥之不去。

“叮咚。”  
清脆的门铃声响起，王一博一打开门就看到了那个让自己日思夜想的人。肖战倚在门边，他看见王一博打开门之后楞了一下，然后整个人直直地盯着自己。  
“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
“噢。”  
王一博赶忙侧过身，让开门口让肖战进来。肖战一进去就看到客厅坐着一个人。那人皮肤雪白，身形瘦小，衬衣最上面的扣子敞开了两颗，空气里似乎还有甜腻的信息素味道。

“我来得不是时候，”王一博敏感地捕捉到肖战的眼神暗了一秒，下一秒肖战又换成了平时那张笑脸，“我是不是打扰你们干正事了。”  
“干正事”三个字似乎咬得格外重，没人接话，空气好像凝结了几秒。  
“这是肖老板吧，”身形瘦小的男子谄媚地冲自己笑了一下，“久仰久仰，我去给您倒杯水。”

“他是？”肖战收起那副皮笑肉不笑的表情，眼神复杂地看着王一博。肖战已经表现得极为隐忍了，王一博还是从他的眼神中辨出了一种熟悉的情绪——自己吃醋的时候大概也是这个样子吧。  
难得见到肖战这幅样子，王一博心里暗暗窃喜，语气也变得轻松起来，“柳乔，王向空给我介绍的男朋友。”  
“黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，你可要小心些。”  
“不会啊，人挺可爱的，再说你知道的，就算他有二心，我也能把他睡得服服帖帖的。”王一博冲着肖战挑了挑眉，肖战的神色有些尴尬，喝了茶水他便起身说要回去了。  
王一博送他到门口，咬住嘴唇才把那句“我送你回去”咽进肚子里。肖战的到来让他有了个新想法。

“刚才谈到哪儿了，不如我们试试吧？”王一博坐回桌前对柳乔说。  
柳乔一脸意料之中的样子，他翘起二郎腿来，“你和肖战是什么关系？”  
“没关系。”  
“刚才还臭着脸要我走，我脱了衣服都没用，现在又说愿意和我试试，鬼才信你们两个没关系。”  
“我就问你要不要试试？”  
“好啊小王总，不过演戏可是要加码的。”王一博觉得眼前这个瘦小的男人谈起价来简直像只狐狸，“你给我两倍的价码，我不仅可以帮你气肖战，还可以把王向空公司的消息传给你。”  
“王向空怎么找了你这么个只认钱不认人的到我这儿来当卧底。”  
“我脸上又没写着只认钱不认人这几个字，再说，他可能觉得你喜欢我这样的吧。”男子突然笑起来，上扬的眉眼竟然有几分肖战的神韵。

肖战浑浑噩噩地下了楼，他坐进车里，只觉得心尖上有股针刺的疼痛。大家各取所需罢了，他在心里默念起来，从一开始不过就是场交易，自己怎么反倒认真起来。在商场上摸爬滚打了那么些年，肖战以为自己早已练就了一副铁石心肠，对一切都能不痛不痒。这么多年了一直都是逢场作戏不露真心，他以为自己那颗心早已百毒不侵，对一切都可以毫不在意。他却突然想到王一博的脸，男孩占有欲十足的眼神里常常带着让他难以抗拒的温柔。他记得那个男孩身上令人心安的麝香味道，记得男孩吃醋时眼底翻腾的浓浓醋意，记得男孩为自己揉腰时指尖滚烫的温度......记忆在脑海中挥之不去，心底有种说不出的苦涩，与谈判应酬不同，肖战第一次有种深深的无法掌控的无力感。

“要命。我真的喜欢上这个毛头小子了。”

和吴老合作的订单顺利交单了。吴老请王一博和肖战两家公司里的人晚上去他的酒吧里放松放松。  
员工们在舞池里跳成一团，几个老板在酒吧的包间里喝酒玩游戏。肖战到的晚了些，他一进包间就看到柳乔坐在王一博身边，柳乔的大半个身子都软绵绵地靠在王一博身上。  
来晚的人要被罚酒。肖战知道今天估计免不了要喝酒，他口袋里装着提前准备好的抑制剂。在座的人起哄要他干完面前的小半杯伏特加，杯子刚举到嘴边，王一博直接把酒杯从他手中夺了过来仰头把杯中的酒喝了个干净。  
“大家都知道肖老板不善喝酒，这杯我先替他干了。”  
在座的都有印象肖战确实酒量不佳，既然有人替他喝了，大家也不再追究，又闹着玩起游戏来。  
王一博欠了欠身子，让肖战坐到自己里面去。灯光太暗，肖战又坐在阴影里，王一博盯着他的脸，却始终看不出他脸上的表情。  
空着的酒瓶在桌子中间旋转，瓶身转了十几个圈儿，瓶口对着王一博稳稳地停了下来。  
王一博从签筒里抽了一张卡片出来，卡片上写着抽到本卡的人要与左边坐的人口对口渡酒。  
王一博含了一口酒向肖战凑过去，嘴唇将要碰上的一瞬间柳乔突然扳过王一博的脑袋，张嘴含住了王一博的嘴巴。  
众人拍桌，说柳乔这是当众喂狗粮，坏了游戏规矩。柳乔却不以为意，他吐了吐舌头，又勾上王一博的脖子，“我男朋友，当然只能渡酒给我喝。”众人不依，偏要罚王一博喝了面前的三杯深水炸弹。  
肖战突然举起一杯深水炸弹，一股脑就灌了下去。  
“还你刚才替我喝的那杯。”  
话刚说完，肖战便咳了起来，头脑发胀，眼前是拨不开的混沌。肖战跌跌撞撞地向洗手间走去，浓烈的酒精在胃里翻江倒海，脑海里不停闪过王一博和柳乔在一起的画面，肖战忍不住撑着洗手台干呕了起来。没过一会儿一只大手抚上自己的后背，轻柔地替自己顺着，嘴角的唾液也被纸巾擦拭干净，下一瞬自己被环进一个温柔的怀抱里。

“肖战。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，肖战挣扎了起来，他推开身前的人，恨恨地瞪着那人的眼睛，“王一博你真不要脸。”更多咒骂的词语还没来得及说出，眼泪却像断了线的珠子，不受控制地从眼眶里涌了出来。  
“是因为我上次没让你标记吗？还是说他更合你的口味？”  
肖战流泪的时候眼睛很红，鼻头也很红，他哭得一抽一抽的像只被欺负惨了的小兔子。  
王一博看着他这幅样子，只觉得自己的心像被一只大手攥住了，连气也有些喘不过来。他不顾那人的挣扎，强把那人锁进自己怀里。怀里的人推着自己的胸膛，没过一会儿突然剧烈地抖动起来。  
“酒精......酒精......”  
王一博知道肖战这是要发情了，他把肖战抱进洗手间的隔间里，转身把隔间的门锁上。  
“抑制剂......”  
肖战艰难地从口袋里掏出一管抑制剂，他哆嗦着把针筒向自己手臂上扎去。  
“啪。”  
塑料的针筒掉在地上滚了几圈，王一博攥住他的手举上头顶。  
“我在这儿要什么抑制剂。”

粗大的茎头破开肉缝，直接捅向肠道深处。  
“不......”  
身前的人哭喊着，甚至想要抬起软绵绵的腿来踹他。王一博把那只抬起的腿挂到自己手臂上，腰身挺动，阳具在身体里进的更深。肖战的双手还在徒劳地反抗着，指甲划破了男人肩膀上的皮肤，男人挺进的力度却丝毫未停。  
“肖战，”粗大的茎头在敏感点上细细地研磨，男人抓起肖战的手放在自己心口的位置，“我这里只有你。”  
“唔......”  
肖战睁大眼睛，想分辨男人的话是真的，还是只是想骗自己发生关系的说辞。细碎的吻突然就落了下来。王一博吻过他泛红的眼睛，又与他唇瓣相贴，夹杂着酒精气味的舌头在自己口腔内横冲直撞。柔软好捏的臀瓣在男人的手掌中变换着形状，粗大的茎头一次次破开内里层叠的软肉。过电的快感涌向全身，肖战很快就没有办法再思考了，他只能瘫软在男人身上，承受着一次次凶猛的撞击。全身被浓烈的麝香味道包裹，从里到外被占有的感觉让肖战觉得心安，不管怎样，此刻面前的这个alpha只属于自己。

情欲褪去，肖战浑身绵软地靠在王一博怀里，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛在分辨男人眼里缱绻的爱意是真是假。  
“肖战，”王一博从额头一路吻向肖战的眼睛，“你现在不要我标记没关系，”王一博用手指戳了一下肖战的胸口，”我知道这里是我，我等你准备好。”

10  
王一博搀扶着肖战去酒吧外面打车。肖战软软地靠在王一博身上，他虽没有睡着，但酒精加上刚才的剧烈运动还是让他浑身发软头脑混沌。  
王一博掏出手机给柳乔打了个电话，他让柳乔给各位老板打个招呼，说肖战喝醉了，自己先把他送回去了，另外他告诉柳乔任务结束了，以后不要再出现了。  
“哎哎，王向空让我留在你身边，你这么快就让我别再出现？”  
王一博听见王向空的名字觉得烦极了，他“嗯”了一声就准备挂掉电话。  
“等等，我有情报！你不听情报啦？”  
王一博听到情报两个字又不得不把耳朵贴回到话筒上，“说。”  
“肖战在和王向空做生意你知道吧，王向空在找人调查肖......”  
肖战的头从王一博肩膀上滑了下来，王一博随手挂了电话，他把肖战往怀里拢了拢，让肖战的额头抵着自己颈侧的动脉。

王一博把肖战架回了自己家，他帮肖战脱掉了衣服，又抱着肖战去洗澡。肖战扒着浴池边儿睡了起来，王一博伸手揉了揉他的头发，然后盯着肖战长长的眼睫毛看得出神。肖战睡得很熟。王一博把他从浴池里捞出来又擦干净。室内有淡淡的茉莉花香气，他和肖战在床上相拥而眠。

肖战早上醒来的时候王一博已经去公司了。他看到桌上有几个自己喜欢吃的酥皮小面包，面包旁边还有一张字条。字条上有王一博和柳乔两个人的签名，这是两个人当时谈好条件后立的字据——立字据这个习惯还是当初肖战逼着他养成的。

肖战打了辆车去公司，刚到公司就收到王一博发来的消息。王一博问自己有没有吃桌上的面包，说面包是他早上让司机过来时买的。肖战没回，过一会儿王一博又发消息过来问自己今天有没有头疼，肖战也没回。一天下来零零散散地收到了几十条王一博的信息，肖战一条也没回。  
晚上刚一出公司，肖战就看到王一博倚在车边等他。  
“肖战，晚上有事吗？”  
“今天没有。”  
“那上车，我带你去个地方。”

车子在黑夜里盘山而上，最终停在山腰的一片空地上。王一博走下车，熟门熟路地从两棵树中间钻过去，那儿有一块凸出来的大石头，王一博扶着肖战坐下来，山脚下城市里的灯火看得有些不真切。  
“这么看起来灯火阑珊的城市倒有些像人间幻境。”肖战忍不住感慨。  
“是啊，我之前总一个人来这儿，”王一博望着远方的灯火说道，“那时候我刚接手公司，什么也不懂，每天一睁眼一公司的员工都指着我吃饭。我不会做生意，也不知道怎么和那些人打交道。每次坐在这儿往下看我都觉得人间好像一场梦，我不过是那场梦里的一具行尸走肉。”  
肖战静静地看着他。  
“认识你以后，我再没自己来过这儿了。”  
王一博的视线从远处的灯火移到肖战脸上，他清了清嗓子，有些僵硬地说道：“ 我只要能够感觉到你在我的世界里存在，我就能信心十足、精神百倍地去做好每天的每一件事。”  
肖战忍不住笑出声来，“王一博你是在背书吗？”  
王一博尴尬地咳嗽了两声，手足无措的王一博，肖战并不陌生，他想起那个在宴会上只是一个人喝酒的男孩，想起有人过来打招呼时那个不知如何应酬的男孩。  
黑夜掩盖了王一博变得通红的耳朵，他淡淡吸了一口气，“我其实想说......我就是想说，肖战，我喜欢你。不是谈生意不是交换，不是互相谋取，不是有利可图。我想对你好，我想不计得失的付出，我想和你在一起。”王一博紧张地盯着眼前的这个人，好像生怕他跑了一样，“肖战，你愿意吗？”  
肖战的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像黑夜里的星星。他嘴角上扬，眼睛里带着些揉碎的笑意，“可是你都有男朋友了，你怎么和我在一起啊？”  
“你没看到合约吗？那是假的啊，早上你没看桌上那张纸吗？”  
肖战摇了摇头。  
王一博的声音变得急促起来，“就是上面写着柳乔和我假扮情侣，他还透露王向空的消息给我，我付给他钱了，是你说的私下交易也要立字据，我都写下来了，你怎么没看到呢，”王一博拉着肖战站起来，着急地拉着肖战往车那边走，“我带你回去看。”  
肖战挣开了他的手，自己靠坐在汽车的发动机盖上，“情侣是假的，接吻是真的吧。”  
王一博愣愣地看着他，当时事发突然，自己也是反应不及，他没想到柳乔会突然吻上来，反应过来的时候他已经跟着肖战进了洗手间。  
肖战细长的手指勾上王一博的下巴，大拇指抚在王一博的嘴唇上，“这儿，碰他来着吧？”  
王一博自知理亏，此刻动也不敢动，只等着肖战发落，说什么是什么。  
肖战拽着王一博的领子，猛地亲了上去，柔软的舌头极富占有欲地在王一博口中搜刮，两片嘴唇也死死地吮住王一博的唇瓣。王一博热烈地回应着这个霸道的亲吻，他把肖战压倒在发动机盖上，手顺着衬衣下摆伸进去，在肖战腰侧的软肉上细细摩挲。肖战用兔牙咬住王一博的下唇，大拇指在王一博的喉结上滑动，“把你身上的零件都看好了，再让别人碰了哪儿，哪儿就别要了。”  
“好。”

王一博顺着肖战颈部的动脉向下吻去，双唇吮住锁骨上面陷下去的皮肤，在上面留下了一个红色的吻痕。肖战的手伸进王一博的裤子，握住王一博胯下的器物。王一博胀大的分身沉甸甸的，肖战手小，一只手完全握不住，他用手指仔细抚摸上面暴起的血管，又用指肚轻轻在铃口上碾压。  
“宝宝，转过去。”  
肖战转过去趴到发动机盖上，王一博把他的裤子脱到臀部下方，用手指在已经湿润的洞口里搅了搅，然后他掏出自己的阳具，扶着肖战的腰一插到底。突然进入带来的快感使两个人同时发出一声喟叹。  
寂静的山间，没有行人车辆的山道上，两具肉体深深交缠在一起。毕竟是在野外，肖战不敢呻吟的太大声，淫靡的水声却止不住地从交合的地方传出来。王一博拢住肖战的臀瓣，阳具好像被夹得更紧，王一博不禁加快了抽插的速度，随着深入，阴囊每一次都直直拍在肖战紧实的臀部上。两个人的信香在空气里交融，王一博俯身压在肖战身上，张口含住肖战后颈的腺体。要紧的地方被人刁在口中，内里又一次次被滚烫的性器贯穿，身下的omega无力地抠着光滑的车前盖，身体微微地抖着。  
“一博，先不要......标记......明天还有事......”

刚被标记的omega身上的信息素味道是怎样也遮不住的，就连对信息素不敏感的beta也能闻出这个omega刚被人标记。

想起这几天还有正事，王一博只得放开了口中的腺体。甘甜的茉莉花香源源不断地从后颈传来，王一博着迷地嗅着，湿热的鼻息喷在敏感的后颈上。肖战的前端在大手的撸动下泄了出来，高潮时的身体无意识地将体内的肉棒绞得更紧，温热湿滑的内里像是一张富有吸力的小嘴，王一博冲刺了几下，将白浊喷发在肖战体内。  
王一博脱下上衣将两个人结合处的黏腻液体擦拭干净。他抱着肖战坐进汽车后排，肖战跨坐在他身上，脑袋扎进他的颈窝里。山间吹来的晚风带有丝丝凉意，王一博把怀里的人搂得更紧了些。寂静无人的夜，满腔汹涌的爱意，男孩紧紧地环抱着自己无比珍视的人。  
“我愿意。”  
肖战软绵绵的声音从耳旁传来。  
“嗯？”  
王一博低头去看怀里的人。肖战的眼睛弯弯的，嘴唇勾勒出好看的弧度。  
“我说，我们在一起吧，王一博。”

11  
市里召开企业家大会，王一博的小公司今年突飞猛进，他一下被选为了青年企业家代表，还要上台发言。

此刻王一博站在台上，一边扶着话筒，一边有些紧张地念着手上的演讲稿。演讲稿是肖战提前给他写好的，昨天晚上回家以后肖战还陪着他仔细顺了几遍。

台上的灯光有些晃眼。从台下往台上看却看得清楚。肖战公司今天有会，本来不打算过来的，但禁不住王一博软磨硬泡了一晚上，就连王一博早上出门前说的也是“要来看我演讲啊”。肖战提前结束了会议，赶到会场时王一博正准备要上台。肖战找了个靠近门边的位子坐下，看着台上的王一博紧张地念着稿子。台上的灯光照得王一博浑身发亮，一身正装的少年看起来还真有点年少有为、青年才俊的意思。  
身旁的门突然被人打开，肖战转头去看，只见一个身形瘦小、皮肤白皙的男人站在门口向里张望。男人的目光停留在台上，然后竟然径直朝着台上走去。  
肖战眼疾手快，拽住那人的胳膊，直接把他拎出了会场。

“哎呦你轻点，要拽我去哪儿啊肖老板？”会场外柳乔勾起嘴角，说话的语气里带着些撒娇。  
“你来做什么？”  
柳乔冷不丁地贴了上来，两只手勾住肖战的脖子，软着声音说：“我来找王一博呀。”  
领子下面用来掩盖信息素的透明贴纸差点被摸到，肖战一慌，使劲儿把挂在自己脖子上的胳膊拽了下来。会场外人来人往，柳乔这样很是惹眼，肖战拽着柳乔向餐厅走去。  
“哎呦，肖老板你轻点。”

虽说眼前这个男人只不过是王一博用来气自己的，但肖战看着他还是气儿不打一处来。  
“你和王一博的合同结束了，以后你不用来找他了。”  
“我当然还不能走，”服务员把肖战点的两杯苏打水端上来，柳乔故作神秘地压低了声音，“有人付了钱，让我待在他身边。”  
肖战不禁笑道：“你还挺敬业。”  
“都是生活所迫，拿人钱财与人消灾嘛。”  
肖战喝了一大口气泡水，冰凉的带气儿液体从喉咙一直流到胃里。  
“双面间谍当得很有乐趣？”  
“哎呦，这你可就冤枉我了，我是王向空塞过来的，但他没说让我当间谍，我真是来和王一博谈恋爱的。”柳乔秀气地喝了一口水，然后接着说：“要我说，王向空这个事儿做得不聪明。他想让你们生疏也应该塞个alpha过来啊。我虽和你长得有些像，但王一博明显还是喜欢你这样的alpha。”  
肖战的手不由自主地在自己后颈上游走，柳乔一口一个alpha叫得他有些心虚。他咳了一声，直奔主题。  
“怎么才能离开王一博？”  
柳乔笑了笑，眼底泛着些狡黠的光，“王向空给我钱让我留在王一博身边，王一博给我钱让我陪他演戏给他消息，这些个谈好的条件里没一条让我离开王一博啊？”  
肖战顿时明白了他的意思，“行，那你开个条件，开完消失。”  
柳乔伸出三个手指放在自己脸边，“不过分吧肖老板。”  
肖战从兜里掏出支票，直接填了个数字递给他。  
男人拿到了支票开心得很，肖战看着他那张笑脸心里想：这人跟狐狸比也就少了条尾巴。  
肖战起身准备离开，柳乔叫住他，“肖老板这么破费，我不如再送你个情报吧。”  
肖战只得又坐回到座位上。柳乔四面张望了一下，然后神神秘秘地说：“王向空的金牌销售前两天和公司谈分红的事情谈崩了，最近好像有找下家的意思。”柳乔说完夸张地挑了挑眉毛，肖战觉得他那副样子像极了武侠小说里专以贩卖情报为生的掮客。

肖战一回公司先给王一博发了条信息：演讲特别好。然后他拿起手机打了几个电话，柳乔说的话他信不过，要自己查一遍才放心。

下班的时候王一博像昨天一样开车过来接肖战。肖战一出公司就看到倚着车的小王总臭着张脸，活像有人欠了他钱。  
肖战一坐进车里就跟王一博说起挖销售的事儿，“我今天查了，王向空的金牌销售在找下家，我给你秘书发了邮件，让她帮你约了销售明天谈。”  
“嗯。”  
“咱们下手算快的，明天你一定要把他拿下。”  
“嗯。”  
“哎，你今儿是怎么了，这是谁又招你了？”  
王一博一脸严肃地开着车，脸上的表情分明是在赌气。  
“你。”  
“我？”肖战吃惊地指着自己，“我没有啊。”  
“你今天没来。”  
肖战才想起来，今天王一博压根就没看见自己。  
“我来了，真的。我来晚坐后面了，后来有事儿又早走了。不过我看到你在台上演讲了，特别帅特别棒。”肖战连忙一通夸奖，边说边朝王一博竖大拇指。  
王一博的表情有所缓和，嘴上却还是不饶人地说着：“我不管，我没看到你。肖老板晚上得补偿我。”

一进家门王一博就把肖战压在沙发上，他从兜里掏出一个小盒子，三两下扯了包装，从里面拿出一个椭圆形物体。  
肖战看着他手上的东西睁大了眼，“王一博，这玩意哪儿来的？”  
“等你下班的时候在便利店买的。”  
王一博触上开关，椭圆形的物体在他手里剧烈地震动了起来。  
“啊，我不要。”  
肖战边说边向沙发另一侧爬去，王一博一把把他捞回来，直接拽下裤子，把双腿拉开压在身侧。震动的物体贴上微勃的阳物，触电的快感从下腹延到全身。不一会儿阳具就在王一博手里完全挺立了起来，挺立的前端吐出透明的液体，后穴也不由自主变得湿润。王一博把跳蛋贴到茎头下面的沟壑上，沟壑最为敏感，肖战抖着腿根流着泪，嘴上咿咿呀呀地呻吟着。王一博看得有趣，他用另一只手沿着肖战阴茎上的血管向下抚摸，手指划过阴囊，又在囊袋上不轻不重地揉了两下。肖战突然尖叫起来，白色的液体直接喷到了王一博衣服上。王一博把跳蛋移开，高潮中的肖战浑身痉挛，王一博俯下身去吻他，手指撕开肖战后颈的贴纸，浓郁的茉莉花香立刻漫了出来。  
王一博解开自己的裤子，就着肖战刚射出的白色液体在性器上撸了两下，然后沉腰挺进湿润的洞穴里。  
还没抽插几下肖战的手机突然响了起来。肖战哆嗦着去够掉在地上的裤子。  
“别接了。”  
王一博把他的手按在沙发上，一边挺动一边凑上去吻他。  
“不行......可能有事......”  
肖战沉溺在情欲里，一提起工作上的事儿眼神却还执着。王一博没办法，只得帮他从裤兜里把手机了掏出来。  
“喂。”  
下面那张小嘴还咬着里面的阴茎，肖战刚吐出一个字就咬紧了下唇。  
王一博作恶欲大起，他抽出性器，又缓缓地顶了进去，肖战红着眼睛瞪他，肠壁却因为紧张缩得更紧。  
电话那头的人说个不停，王一博心里不满，身下加快了挺动的速度，肖战捂着嘴，生怕自己不小心呻吟出声。

“知道了，你订票。”  
肖战终于挂了电话，王一博把手机抽走顺手扔到了地毯上。他把肖战翻过来，让肖战趴在沙发上，自己又俯身压上去。  
“什么事儿啊，让肖老板做爱都不专心。”  
“秘书说......王向空......邀我去邻市......把合作......定下来......”  
肖战口中的话随着王一博挺动的动作说得断断续续。王一博伸出舌头舔弄起肖战后颈的腺体。  
“为什么是邻市？”  
“王向空......正在那边的厂子......视察......说邀我过去参观......”  
王一博把震动着的椭圆物体贴到肖战胸前的肉粒上。  
“啊......”  
剧烈的刺激让肖战崩溃地向后扬起脖颈，王一博叼住他的腺体，他觉得肖战整个人都在他身下发抖。  
“一博......还不行......”  
王一博放过口中那块软肉，按着跳蛋的手加大了力气，身下也毫不松懈，粗大的阴茎磨着敏感点一刻不停地向更深处捅去。肖战剧烈地抖动了一下，白色的浊液弄脏了沙发，不出一会儿王一博也射在了他体内。

肖战的后背贴着王一博的胸膛，两个人坐在沙发上看着手机点外卖。肖战的信香虽不像刚才那样浓烈，却有股浅浅的花香一直萦绕在王一博鼻尖。  
王一博在他的后颈上亲了一口，“肖战，你总是有事，不会等你退休了才让我标记吧？”  
肖战捏住他的鼻子笑着说：“你能等到那时候？”

12  
肖战去邻市的行程定得急，机票已经都卖光了，秘书只定到了晚上的火车票。邻市虽然不远，坐飞机几十分钟就能到达，但乘火车的话要两三个小时。肖战一想到要在信息素混杂的车厢里待上两三个小时就觉得头痛。

早上王一博做早餐时肖战已经跟他讲好，今天下班不用来接自己，自己会坐公司的车直接去火车站。

“都谁跟你去啊？”  
王一博边咬手抓饼边含糊不清地问。  
“带一个秘书，一个财务再加一个销售。”肖战看了看自己面前的盘子，盘子里的手抓饼煎得有些糊，饼里还卷着一个焦了边儿的鸡蛋。  
“王一博，你确定你做的这个能吃吗？”  
王一博正要把最后一口手抓饼放进嘴里，“你那个是好的，我这个更糊。”

王一博吃好早饭换了衣服准备出门上班，肖战认命地吃着王一博做的爱心早餐，边吃边提醒王一博把金牌销售拿下的注意事项。  
王一博在门边站定，大喊了一声“保证完成任务”，然后就出门上班去了。吃着早餐的omega不禁心想，我都要出差了他也不知道走之前抱抱我。

下了班肖战一行人便坐车向火车站赶去。拥挤的车厢里果然混杂着各种信息素的味道，没过一会儿肖战就觉得头晕脑胀。他起身打算去过道站一会儿，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。  
肖战向车厢的连接处走去，行驶中的火车有些摇晃，他扶着厕所的门，继续往车门处走。身后的厕所门似乎被人从里面打开，还未来得及反应，一只大手突然从身后捂住了肖战的口鼻，另一只手猛地揽住他的腰身。肖战被吓了一跳，本能地剧烈挣扎起来，他的力气却远不如那人大，那人一发力，自己还是被强硬地拖进了车厢狭小的卫生间里。卫生间门关上的那一刻肖战心里升起一股绝望。下一瞬热烈湿润的吻落在他的颈侧和耳朵上。肖战拼命扭动身体躲避着亲吻，然而扭动好像只是激起了那人的性欲，他觉得自己后腰上抵着的那根东西正在发烫发硬。肖战拼命地去推身后的人，想与他拉开距离，无奈那只大手将自己箍得很紧，再怎么使力还是挣脱不了。肖战只得用手去抠那只环在自己腰上的大手，没抠两下，一股熟悉的麝香味道在狭小的空间内弥散开来。

“王一博你要死啊，吓死我了！”肖战被吓坏了，他喘着粗气，心脏砰砰地像是要跳出来。  
王一博已经揭去肖战后颈上的贴纸，他吻着肖战的脖颈，嘴唇碰触过的地方留下一串晶莹的水痕。  
“你怎么在这儿？”还好是王一博，肖战心里不禁产生一种劫后余生的幸运感。  
王一博把肖战的裤子拽到臀瓣下面，掏出自己那根东西在肖战的臀缝里慢慢研磨。  
“我想你啊。”  
粉嫩的小缝禁不住挑逗，内里的水液流出，沾湿了王一博的阴茎。  
“这么快就湿了，你看你明明也很想我。”  
粗大的阴茎缓缓捅进湿润的巢穴里。  
“啊......”  
肖战的呻吟声淹没在车轮与轨道摩擦的声响里。狰狞的阳物在粉嫩的穴口里来回进出，肖战被顶得重心不稳，只得勉强撑着洗手台稳住身体。火车本就摇摇晃晃，身后的人还一刻不停地用力抽插着，肖战觉得自己被晃地浑身都要散架了。他转过头去与王一博接吻，两颗兔牙在晃动中不小心磕到了王一博的下唇。  
洗手间里空间促狭，火车又晃动不稳。王一博拔出阳具，分开肖战的双腿，双臂从他的膝弯下穿过去。他把肖战抵到墙上，下身又大力地抽插起来。交合处成了肖战身上唯一的支点，他本能地伸出胳膊揽住王一博的脖子，细碎的呻吟声落在王一博耳边。王一博架住膝弯的手稍稍松了些力气，肖战借着重力一下下又狠又深地向王一博的阴茎上坐去。饱满的臀瓣撞上紧实的小腹，透明的体液从两人的交合处一直滴到地上。肉体撞击的声音充斥在狭小的卫生间里。王一博边抽插边与肖战接了一个绵长的吻，没过一会儿两个人低喘着同时释放。

事后肖战虚弱地靠在墙板上喘气，王一博撕了些纸帮他把身上的黏腻液体擦干净，又帮他把贴纸严丝合缝地贴到腺体上。帮肖战整理好之后王一博又去擦自己的下身。  
身上都处理好以后，王一博从兜里拿出一小瓶液体，他把液体喷在空气里，发散的液体可以盖住空气中信息素的味道。  
肖战的体力恢复了一些，他倚着墙，眉眼上扬，“你这是有备而来啊。”  
王一博似乎还有些委屈，“我说了我想你啊，只好跟着过来了。”  
“我这两天要去谈正事，可能顾不上你。”  
王一博抱住肖战，在他的额头上使劲儿亲了一口，“你办你的事儿，就当我是来旅游的。”

王一博让肖战先出洗手间，然后自己等了一会儿才从里面出来坐回座位上去。肖战把定的酒店地址发给他。晚上王一博偷偷地溜到他房里去，闻着甘甜的茉莉花香睡了一整晚。

13  
肖战住的酒店离王向空的厂子不远。第二天上午秘书打来电话，说王总中午在酒店餐厅定了个包厢，中午一起吃个饭，下午带咱们去厂子里转一圈，晚上回来再谈合同的事儿。

肖战挂了电话开始换衣服，他边系衬衫扣子，边把行程给王一博转述了一遍。  
“就不能直接谈完一签字就结束吗，又要吃饭又要去厂子参观，弄这么麻烦干嘛啊。”王一博正瘫坐在沙发上玩手机，听到肖战这一天满满的行程他不禁皱起了眉。  
肖战看着他这幅样子觉得好笑，“这就是先礼后兵的套路，先把我们招待好了，谈合同的时候才好兵戎相见啊。”

中午一到，肖战一行人准时走进餐厅包间。王向空和两个男人早已在包间里等他们了。两人寒暄了几句，便开始互相介绍起来。  
王向空指着较矮的那个男人向他们介绍：“这是老李，厂子的负责人，下午他带咱们参观。”  
“肖总好。”身穿工服、脸上挂着朴实笑容的男人走过来与肖战一行人握手。  
王向空指着另一个个子较高的男人和大家介绍道:“这是我们公司的财务，刘海宽。”  
“久仰肖总大名，今天终于有机会认识一下。”男人过来与肖战握手，脸上带着商务谈判中标准的微笑，显得客气又有距离感。

不过是平常的商务宴席，吃饭是假，面上混的熟络些，下面的合作才好谈。一桌人围坐在一起，说着些无足轻重的话题。等到大家都吃的差不多了，王向空看向穿工服的男人，“老李，你先带大家去厂子里转转，我和肖总谈点合同上的事儿。”  
王向空说着，拿出了合同放在肖战面前，肖战翻开合同，熟门熟路地看了起来。  
其他人起身向门口走去，王向空冲他们挥了挥手，“一会儿厂子里见。”

刘海宽是最后一个走出房间的，他把包间门带上的时候，看见王向空似乎从兜里拿出了什么东西，然后站到了肖战座位后面。

肖战正认真地看着桌上的合同，王向空突然从后面凑过来和他一起看，潮热的鼻息打在肖战的颈子上，肖战向旁边躲去，与王向空之间拉开一段距离。

“肖总，”王向空松了松衣领，“我觉得咱们的合作，还能换个方式。”  
空气里飘起一股信息素的味道，浓烈的烟草味熏得肖战有些头痛。肖战不动声色地微微屏住气息，用有些惊讶的语气重复着王向空的话，“换个方式？”  
王向空笑了起来，“别装了，”他摊开手掌，掌心里躺着一管有裂痕的抑制剂，“吴老的酒吧你还记得吧，我的人在你和王一博待过的厕所隔间里捡的。”  
贴纸只能拢住信息素的味道，使之不会外露。此刻贴纸下的腺体受到强烈的alpha气味刺激，那块软肉变得有些发烫。肖战桌下的手攥成了拳，他稳住自己的声音，故作轻松地说：“王总拿着这支不知道哪儿来的抑制剂就说我是omega，有些牵强吧。”

王向空像是料到了他会这么说，他勾了勾嘴角，极有压迫性的信息素瞬间裹住了肖战，鼻腔里充斥着浓烈的烟草味道，肖战的腺体似是被烫了一下，一跳一跳地疼了起来。王一博从不曾用信息素压制过他，在如此强势的信息素的裹挟下，肖战全身控制不住地颤抖起来。

“你果然是omega，还好我查出来了。”王向空看着他这幅反应很是满意。

alpha强烈的信息素可以引得未被标记的omega发情。

“看来王一博还没有标记你啊，我那个弟弟还真是没用呢，这么久还没把你拿下。”  
肖战有些支撑不住，一股酥痒的感觉从身体里袭来。这是发情的前兆。他眼角发红，脸颊上染上勾人的红晕，粉嫩的嘴唇因为缺氧而微张着，俨然一副等人采撷的模样。

王向空狡猾地笑着说：“你说你一个omega,非要装作alpha在商场上混，这么辛苦做什么。这样吧，我标记了你，以后你的生意，我帮你照顾着。”

一个omega一生只能被一个alpha标记，标记了面前的这个omega无异于掌控了他的所有。

王向空起身按住肖战的肩膀，把肖战固定在椅子上，抬手准备往肖战颈后的腺体上摸去。肖战上半身动弹不得，他抬起有些发软的右腿，深吸一口气使劲儿踹了出去。王向空被这一脚踹得撞到了自己的椅子上，整个人带着椅子往地上倒去。  
趁着王向空还没有站起来，肖战稳住自己颤抖的身体，他向门口走去，手指接触到门把的一瞬间，王向空拽住了他的胳膊，把他狠狠地按到了墙上。

刘海宽越想越觉得今天的王总有些反常，他眉头突突地跳，总觉得要出些什么事。其他人早已走远，刘海宽一个人在酒店里六神无主地踱步，心里想着要不要找些由头再回去看一眼。  
此时王一博正一个人在酒店餐厅里吃饭，饭刚吃了两口，他看到一个面熟的男人在餐厅里着急地走来走去。  
那不是......王向空谈生意时总带着的那个男人。自己去接肖战的时候，还见过这个男人和肖战一起从餐厅里出来。王一博边盯着那人边在心里想。男人仿佛有感知地转过头来。目光相触的一瞬间，男人眼里一亮，仿佛看到救命稻草。他疾步朝着王一博走来，连姓名都未来得及报就直接说道：“肖总......肖总和王总两人在包间里，感觉不太......”  
话还没说完，王一博扔下筷子就冲了出去。

王一博一脚踹开包间的门，他看到肖战正被王向空抵在墙上，王向空扳着肖战的下巴，似是要强硬地吻上去。王一博只觉得气血上涌，他一脚踹到王向空的腰胯上，这一脚用了十足的力，王向空在地上挣扎了一下，痛得竟然没爬起来。他看到王一博有些惊讶，“没想到你也跟来了，撬了我的销售，我还没跟你算账。”  
王一博把肖战揽进怀里，肖战抖动得厉害，他紧紧地抓着王一博的衣襟，额头上都是细碎的汗珠。  
王一博狠狠地瞪着王向空，“肖战的事，回去我再跟你算账。”他搂着肖战走出了包间。王向空的声音在身后响起，“跟我算账？你也配？”

“肖战，你忍一忍，马上就到了。”王一博搀扶着肖战向房间里走去。肖战觉得自己浑身发痒，他紧紧夹住双腿，不自觉地用粗糙的裤子磨着自己身下的小缝。  
刚被浓烈的信息素压制过，肖战的情潮来得强烈，普通的抚慰缓解不了。王一博把肖战放到床上，打算去找些抑制剂，身下的人却像八爪鱼一样缠着王一博不肯撒手。

“一博......标记我......标记我......”  
肖战的下身在王一博的胯下蹭来蹭去，黏腻的液体透过布料，直接蹭到了王一博的裤子上。肖战眼角发红，一双好看的眼睛里含着泪，面颊也因发情而染上红晕。他伸手勾住王一博的脖子，柔软的舌头讨好地去舔那颗精致的喉结。  
肖战这幅动情的样子任谁看了也会把持不住。王一博忍到了极限，他脱去两人的衣服，撕开肖战颈后的贴纸，浓烈的茉莉花香溢满了室内。他抱着肖战亲吻，骨节分明的大手从肖战柔软的腰肢一直揉到肖战浑圆的臀瓣上。  
“要......一博......想要......”  
肖战喃喃念着王一博的名字，下身不断在王一博胯下坚硬的部位上蹭着，翕动的小口里饥渴地向外流着汁水。  
王一博把自己肿胀的阴茎抵在穴口上，沉下腰直直地撞了进去。粗长的阴茎插得又深又狠，肖战的眼神有些涣散，他扭着腰，配合着王一博一次次挺进的动作。此刻肖战的脑海里只剩下做爱的快感，他恨不能将自己钉在这根性器上，一次次被这根性器又深又狠地贯穿。  
“还要......不够......”  
肖战被肏地腿根发颤，身后的小穴却还是不知餍足的索取着。他想要王一博进的更深，他想自己身体的每一寸都被身上这个alpha狠狠占有。  
王一博揽住他的腰把他翻了过来，一双大手把被肏得发抖的双腿分得更开。滚烫的肉棒在湿润的洞穴里大开大合地肏弄起来。后入的姿势极易亲吻腺体。omega诱人的腺体暴露在alpha的视线里。王一博叼起那块软肉，细细地用唇舌摩擦。身下的omega颤栗着发出轻轻啜泣的声音。

“肖战，我要你。”  
alpha的声音坚决且不容置疑。一想起自己刚才若晚进去几分钟，还不知道会发生什么事，自己的omega被别的alpha强硬地按在墙上，王一博心里腾起一股怒火，粗大的茎头捅开内里更为紧致的宫口。肖战拱起了腰，只觉得酸痛的感觉从下腹一直传到身体各处。王一博占有欲十足地吮着口中软嫩的腺体，猛地发力将性器又往宫口里送了一段。  
“啊......”  
肖战失神地叫着，两个要紧的地方都被人占据着，被掌控的感觉让omega心里升起一种无助且害怕的感觉。身下的omega几乎快抖成了筛子，王一博温柔地用自己的气味笼住他。  
“别怕。”  
王一博握住他的手，肖战略显纤细的手指紧紧地勾住王一博的指尖。  
粗大的阳具在宫口里细细开拓着，见身下的omega似乎稳定下来，王一博一沉腰，整根性器严丝合缝地插进了宫口里，狭窄的宫口被巨大的阳具撑开。肖战顿时疼得没了声儿，他崩溃地摇着头，眼泪顺着眼角掉落到酒店的床单上。王一博咬住他后颈的腺体，一狠心锋利的牙齿刺破后颈上细嫩的皮肤，鲜红的液体溅出，染红了肖战白皙的脖颈。  
肖战怔怔地流着泪，没被握住的那只手死死地抠着身下的床单。身上的人大开大合地肏弄起来，粗大的阳具在未被人造访过的宫口里使劲抽插。肖战的宫口极为紧致，温润的肠肉裹得王一博头皮发麻。  
内里最敏感的地方被人大力鞭挞，肖战被插得连连高潮。高潮过的穴内像是一汪泉眼，宫壁规律性地收缩着，温热的液体直接浇在敏感的茎头上。王一博呼吸一滞，将精水射到了狭小的宫口内。浓稠的精水在omega宫内成结，体力透支的omega躺在王一博怀里直接睡了过去。  
王一博抚摸着肖战后颈上的伤口，迷恋地看着怀里睡着的人，眼神像是在看一件无比珍视的宝物。他在肖战汗津津的额头上吻了一下，口中喃喃地说道：“肖战，我的。”

14  
肖战一觉睡到了第二天早上。他醒来的时候觉得自己累得像打了一宿仗，被咬破的腺体一跳一跳地疼，小腹也酸胀得不行。一只大手覆在自己腰上，肖战动了动，后脑好像碰到一个同样坚硬的物体。身后那人睡得离他极近，脑门就挨着自己的后脑勺。两个人的信息素在空气中交织在一起，肖战觉得自己身上也满是那股令人心安的麝香味道。  
他被标记了，真真正正地属于王一博了。

肖战握住搭在自己腰上的那只手，手指在宽大的骨节上摩挲，他的嘴唇弯成好看的弧度，一侧的嘴角下面陷下去一个甜蜜的小窝。  
大手的主人好像醒了过来，那只手在肖战柔软的腰腹处揉了两下，然后又握住他晨勃的阴茎。另一只大手摸了摸肖战的腺体，被咬破的腺体已经结痂。王一博冲着那块软肉轻轻地吹了吹气，温热的气体让肖战浑身一颤。刚标记过的身体尤为敏感，肖战的铃口渗出丝丝晶莹的透明液体，王一博用大拇指在他的茎头上打转，又用指甲小心地抠弄茎头上的小口。小口里的液体沾了王一博一手，王一博伸手向肖战的后穴探去。  
紧致的穴口紧闭着，王一博就着手上的液体稍微一揉，那小缝便张开口，馋哒哒地吞咽着内里的指节。  
“嘶......”  
肖战抽了一口冷气，王一博掀开被子，朝肖战的下身看去。只见咬着手指的穴口微微发肿，颜色也不似平时那样粉嫩。穴口边缘透着鲜艳的红色，好像用手指一撑就能流出血来。  
王一博把手指抽出来，想是昨晚做得有些过火。肖战捂着小腹看他，“里面......也疼。”王一博想起肖战温润紧致的宫口，昨晚层叠的肠壁夹得他发狂，宫内像泉眼一样又浸得他快要融掉。光是想想，王一博的性器就胀得快要爆炸，肖战看着他胯下挺立的性器，转过身趴了下去，两只手扒开自己的腿根，“用这里。”  
两只大手把双腿并拢，火热的性器插进肖战细嫩的腿根。粗大的茎头擦过肖战的会阴处，又从肖战的身前冒出头来。王一博剧烈地抽插起来，狰狞的性器把腿根磨得泛红。肖战敏感的会阴和囊袋被胀大的茎头一下下地戳弄，他有些受不住地向前倒去，又被王一博拉回来将身体扶稳。  
敏感的腺体被人刁在口中亲吻，身下的肉棒蹭过软嫩的腿根又磨着自己挺立的茎身，肖战仰着头呜咽，手指抠进了身下的床单。王一博的双手绕到肖战胸前，粗粝的指肚细细磨着肉粒上的奶缝。胸前的肉粒被揉捏得发红发胀，肖战整个人被快感包围，满脑子都是在腿间进出的粗大肉棒。他的性器在空气中弹动了两下，浓稠的白浊喷到了身下的床单上。王一博却还没有尽兴，他将肖战的双腿拢得更紧，滚烫的肉棒在肖战的会阴处又重重顶了数十下，然后将精液射在了肖战颤抖的腿根上。

一番激情过后，肖战清醒过来，他拿起手机，看到秘书从昨天下午到昨天晚上给自己打了无数个电话。肖战赶紧回拨过去。  
秘书的声音听起来有些不知所措，“肖总，王总昨天下午说不和咱们合作了, 这......”  
“没事，我知道了。你们回去吧，有事儿咱们回公司再说。”  
王一博一边刷牙，一边含糊不清地冲肖战喊话：“王向空那个王八蛋，不跟他合作也罢。”  
肖战从身后抱住正在刷牙的王一博，他把脑袋扎进王一博的脖颈里，细细地嗅着alpha身上的麝香味道。刚被标记的omega对自己的alpha依赖性极强，此刻肖战什么也不想管，他只想每时每刻都粘着王一博。

王一博刷完牙去看自己的手机，秘书的一大堆未接来电冒出来。王一博拨回去，秘书在电话那头语无伦次地说了一阵。王一博大概听明白了，除了新入职的销售，公司里数得上号的管的上事儿的员工都被王向空挖走了。现在公司里群龙无首一盘散沙。肖战黏在他身上，话筒里的声音听得一清二楚。

王一博的公司正在准备竞标，此时要紧的人都被挖走，无论是对准备竞标项目还是对公司日常运营都会造成很大问题。

“走吧，回去看看。”肖战刚想开口让他宽宽心，自己就被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里，那只大手在自己后脑上抚了两下，温柔的声音从耳边传来，“没事，你不用担心。”

王一博和肖战买到了中午回去的机票。一路上肖战都把自己裹得很严实，新鲜的被标记的味道还是从身体里散发出来，他一路都红着脸。王一博看着肖战那副害羞的样子觉得好笑，他一边安慰肖战一边因为自己的占有欲被满足而暗暗高兴。

两个人下午回到王一博家，王一博午饭也没来得及吃就跑去公司了，晚上天都黑透了他才回来。公司里留下一堆没人收拾的烂摊子，王一博一边让员工招人，一边自己收拾起残局来。  
夜里王一博坐在家里的电脑前研究记账软件，肖战是学财务出身的，他揉揉王一博的脑袋，跟他说招到新的会计之前公司里的账他包了。王一博有些迷茫地看着他，半晌怔怔地说了一句“ 肖战，你说我去开摩托车好不好啊，反正我也不是做生意的料”。  
肖战拉着王一博去睡觉，他搂着王一博的腰，把自己的耳朵贴在王一博胸口上，“好啊，摩托车超酷的。”

第二天王一博又像没事儿人一样一大早就跑去公司了。肖战这几天刚被标记，他歇了几天没去公司。他知道王一博白天自己到处跑去谈生意，晚上回家又准备竞标的事儿忙到深夜。每天早上他都能看到睡眠不足的王一博挂着两个大眼袋把杯子里的黑咖啡一饮而尽。肖战心疼他的身体，不忍看他每天如此劳累。  
“一博，别太拼命了。”  
王一博揽过他在他额头上亲了一口，“那可不行，我还要养肖老板呢。”说完就出门去公司了。

15  
王一博的公司人手不足，他自己忙的七荤八素。竞标的日子也越来越近，王一博很重视这次竞标，他亲力亲为，每日把大部分精力都放在竞标材料的准备上。  
这日王一博正在公司写材料，肖战的信息连环炮似的发过来。王一博点开手机，看到了肖战发过来的一串新闻截图。是一条报道王向空疑似与多名客户有不正当关系的八卦新闻。新闻里有多张配图，图里的王向空举止轻佻，跟他有亲密举动的客户也不尽相同。看热闹不嫌事儿大的吃瓜群众不断在评论区发表言论：别人签合同动嘴，王总签合同动腿。原来王总的生意都是在床上谈下来的。王向空对客户还真是坦诚相待啊。  
新闻一出，与王向空合作过的人人自危，就算是清清白白谈下来的生意，也难免被别人戴着有色眼镜看待。老板与客户的混乱关系很快上升到公司的专业度和信誉问题。  
王一博看完肖战发来的新闻，淡定地回了一句：我找外面人拍的。

当天王一博到家的时候，肖战正抱着笔记本坐在沙发上。  
“王一博你现在很可以啊，快青出于蓝了。”  
王一博走过去合上笔记本，熟练地把肖战圈在自己的臂弯里，“主要还是他配合，他要是不这么干，我也拍不出这些图来。”  
肖战把笔记本打开，屏幕上是一封邮件，他把邮件发给王一博，“刘海宽写的匿名举报信，万一王向空做出什么狗急跳墙的事，你拿着也有个保障。”

定标会那天，肖战陪着王一博一起去。落座以后，肖战在座位下面勾住王一博的手，然后在王一博耳边小声说：“进场的时候我听他们说你的材料写得很好，这次大有希望。”肖战的语气很自豪，他看着黑眼圈还未消的王一博，心里想那个愣头愣脑的小男孩不知道什么时候也变成可靠的职场人士了。王一博嘴角勾起两个小括弧，座位下的手与肖战十指紧扣。

定标会只开了半天。结束的时候不知道从哪儿跑进来一大堆媒体记者，把王向空围得里三层外三层，问题的焦点当然还是围绕着前两天的八卦新闻。  
肖战和王一博站在大堂里与人寒暄。一个西服革履的中年人过来与他们打招呼，“肖老板不参加竞标吧？今天也过来啦。”  
“嗯是，”肖战笑着向身边的王一博看去，“今天陪我家小朋友过来的。”  
“小王总，好久不见，”男人伸出两只手和王一博握了个手，“小王总真是年轻有为、年轻有为啊。”

那边一大群媒体记者被会场的保安拦了出去，王向空掸了掸身上的西服，他的目光在场内徘徊，最后直直地定在王一博身上。王一博有感觉似的抬起头，目光相接，他对着王向空做出了一个似笑非笑地表情。

王向空朝这边走来，他拍了拍王一博的肩膀，示意要和王一博借一步说话。  
两个人走到会场的角落里，王向空凑过来低声说：“听说你的材料做得特别好，你公司今年的表现也出挑，看来你最有希望中标啊。”  
王一博并不接话，只是淡淡地看着他。  
王向空脸上带着意味不明的微笑，“你别高兴得太早。这次招标的企业里也有我的老情人，”他作出一个假装惊讶的表情，“你不会没拍到吧？”  
王一博从兜里掏出手机，打开相册调出一张截图。他把手机怼到王向空面前，密密麻麻的文字像刺一样扎进王向空眼里。文字写的都是王向空公司里的不规范操作，有些涉及账目的问题，有些涉及员工劳动法的问题。王向空一愣，继而眼底翻涌起怒火，声音也因为恼怒而变得有些颤抖，“这是哪儿来的？”  
“这还得多亏王总您成全，”王一博把手机揣进兜里，“要不是您收了我那么多人，我哪儿有机会拿到这些消息。”  
王向空狠狠瞪着眼前的人，咬紧的牙关里蹦出几个字：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“不想怎么样，”王一博直视着他的眼睛，“那件事算你还肖战的帐。今后咱们井水不犯河水，各凭本事挣钱，”王一博指了指兜里的手机，“这封信在我这里，以后要是再出什么事儿，咱们检察院里见。”

王一博从会场里出来的时候，肖战正在车里等他。公司里还有没忙完的事儿，王一博让自己的司机把肖战送回家，然后又自己打车去了公司。公司里的员工七七八八的招得差不多了，空的缺基本都已经补上了。王一博给大家开了个会，新鲜血液的注入使公司又变得朝气蓬勃，那么多新员工和这位小王总一样，都有满腔热血想让公司变得更强更好。

王一博下班回家的时候，肖战正抱着笔记本坐在沙发上办公。王一博公司新招的财务也要上岗了，肖战把手头的工作理一理，也是时候交接给新来的财务了。

王一博坐在地毯上，伸着脖子从笔记本上面看肖战。  
肖战正专注地看着电脑屏幕，“还没整理完，别捣乱。”话刚说完肖战觉得自己大腿一凉，宽松的睡裤被扒开，王一博直接把自己的性器从裤子里掏了出来。  
沉睡的性器被王一博含在嘴里，温暖湿润的口腔使性器苏醒，继而逐渐变得胀大坚硬。  
“王一博你干嘛。”  
肖战软绵绵地推了推王一博的肩膀，王一博不说话，他吐出嘴里的性器，舌头沿着柱体根部的血管一寸寸地舔上去，舔到茎头与柱身之间的沟壑处，王一博的舌头打着圈儿，不断刺激着性器上最敏感的肉楞儿。肖战抓紧了王一博的肩膀，茎头上的小口颤巍巍地渗出透明的液体。王一博把透明的液体舔进嘴里，又用嘴唇包住整个茎头吮吸。肖战觉得自己全身发麻，他软着身体瘫在沙发上，口中发出撒娇似的呻吟声。两个人交缠的信息素在空气中释放出勾人情欲的味道，王一博把肖战的腿根儿掰得更开，他吞吐着让肉棒在自己嘴里抽插，又腾出一只手去揉肖战的阴囊。灵巧的手指温柔地从阴囊表面刮过，肖战的阴茎似乎在口中突突地跳了两下。王一博知道这是肖战射精的前兆。他一边把两颗阴囊握在手里揉捏，一边把口中的肉棒含得更深。紧致的喉口挤压着茎头，肖战剧烈地抖动了一下，直接把精水射进了王一博嘴里。王一博喉头一动，毫不嫌弃地把口中的液体咽进肚里。  
肖战有些失神地靠在沙发上，他的眼角发红，两条细长的白腿大敞着，刚射过精的阴茎软趴趴的搭在小腹上。王一博用手指去摸肖战的后穴，淡粉色的小口早已变得湿润。王一博把手指探进小口里，紧致的小口条件反射一般，机械地吞咽着修长的手指。  
王一博坐到沙发上，他架着肖战的腿从背面将肖战抱起来，狰狞的阴茎从后面进入肖战的身体。他向上顶弄着，鼻子蹭到肖战后颈的软肉上，甘甜的茉莉花香里夹杂着丝丝麝香的味道。阴茎在被肏得软糯的肠道里发胀，王一博抬起肖战的屁股，下一瞬又撒开手，肖战跌落下来，将整根阴茎吃进身体里。 肖战抓着身下王一博的大腿，口中随着顶弄的节奏发出黏腻勾人的呻吟声。   
王一博把头扎进肖战的颈窝里，他细细嗅着肖战身上的味道，胯下的阴茎在肖战体内向更深处挺进，巨大的茎头在肖战的肠道深处抽插。王一博按着身上的人把自己的阴茎吃得更深，他想深深地与怀里的人结合。粗长的阴茎把肖战的肚皮顶出形状，王一博摸着肖战肚皮上被顶出的凸起，在肖战耳边说了句“好几天没做，它想你了”。

激烈的性事过后，肖战懒散地靠在王一博怀里。他看着王一博从沙发上的公文包里找出来一份合同。  
“帮我看看这份合同。”说着王一博把合同递到肖战手里。  
“王一博你是人吗，刚做完就让我帮你看合同，王老板可真会剥削人。”  
肖战嘴里说着，手上还是打开了那份合同。刚翻开第二页，肖战愣了一下，纸上白底黑字甲方写的是王一博的名字，乙方写的是自己的名字。合同的内容很简单，不过是句老套的情话，要肖战和他约定相伴到老共度余生。

肖战转头去看王一博。  
“你这是整哪出儿？”  
男孩正看着自己，好像要把自己的一切反应都收进眼里。  
“肖老板是生意人，做什么事儿都爱留个字据签个合同，”王一博把笔递到肖战手里，“我配合一下肖老板的习惯。”

肖战握紧手里的笔，这些年来他因为各种各样的目的签过无数份合同，有的为利益有的为人情。成年人的世界里真心太少诡诈太多。合同在肖战心里是保障，一单生意平稳无虞的保障。把承诺白纸黑字地写进合同里，是王一博给自己的保障。眼前的男孩不过是想以自己最熟悉的方式，给自己最大的安全感。

生意人习惯计算交易的筹码，而相爱的人却从不计算真心的重量。  
只要是王一博，有没有这张纸又有什么要紧。

肖战转头，看见男孩正一动不动地盯着自己握笔的手，眼神里饱含期盼。肖战一笑，还是大笔一挥签下了自己的名字。男孩褪去紧张的神色，傻傻地看着自己笑。

肖战扔下笔，又缩回到王一博怀里。  
“王一博，我怎么觉得这单我亏大了。”  
王一博搂紧怀里的人，又在他额头上使劲儿亲了一口。

“放心吧肖战，在我这儿，保你只赚不赔，一辈子。”

\--------End-------


End file.
